


Abe

by Python07



Series: 5 People Who Care if Richard Woodhull Lives or Dies and 1 Who Doesn’t [1]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Gen, spoilers for 1.9 Against Thy Neighbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe: the son</p><p>Abe's reaction to Richard's injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abe

“Yes, the innocent must be protected at all costs. That must be the foremost concern of any justice--*”

Richard never got to finish his sentence. Abe knew what was going to happen, but his feet felt like lead. He tried to open his mouth to shout a warning, but nothing came out. He heard the zip of the musket ball an instant before it hit his father.

He watched Richard fall from the wagon and hit the ground, again. He scrambled to Richard’s side. He dropped to his knees and pressed his hands to the wound. Blood quickly coated his hands. It was hot and sticky.

In the next second, he was helping to hold Richard down while Dr. Mapps worked to remove the bullet. The heavy scent of blood mixed with sweat and melting candle wax hung in the warm air. Richard’s skin was hot and slick beneath his hands. His own clothes stuck to his skin. He had to swallow the bile rising in his throat.

Richard writhed beneath them in agony and Abe held on tighter. Abe couldn’t stand to see the pain on Richard’s face and instead watched Dr. Mapps stick those long pincers into the wound on Richard’s side. He didn’t flinch from the sight.

Finally, Dr. Mapps pulled the musket ball free. “Praise be to God. If that ball had punctured his stomach or had shattered on a rib, he’d be gone.*”

The tension abruptly drained from Richard’s body. His head fell back to rest against the table. He let out a heavy, labored breath and his eyes slid closed.

Abe’s eyes widened in panic. He clutched Richard’s shoulder.

“Is he dead?*” Major Hewlett asked.

Abe blinked back tears. He pressed his forehead to Richard’s. “Don’t die on me, Father.”

“Abe,” a gentle voice called.

He paid the voice no mind. “Don’t you dare die.”

“Abraham,” the voice tried again, still gentle.

Abe started awake at the touch to his shoulder. He was in the main room of the house, lying on the floor between the fireplace and the couch Richard slept on. He was still in the clothes he’d worn during the day. He blindly reached up to grab Richard’s arm.

A warm, delicate hand on his shoulder. “Abraham, it’s all right. He’s alive.”

Abe blinked and focused on his wife, Mary, standing over him. She was in her nightdress and nightcap. He didn’t let go of Richard. “Mary,” he rasped.

Mary smiled. “He’s alive,” she repeated soothingly.

Abe blinked. He reached up with his free hand and pulled her down beside him. “My Mary,” he murmured.

Mary went willingly. She cupped his face and ran a thumb across his cheek. “You were crying.”

Abe held her close. He sniffed. “Was I?”

“I won’t tell a soul.”

Abe looked at Richard’s profile. “He’s always been so strong. Seeing him like this…” his voice trailed off. He shuddered in dread.

Mary just wrapped her arms around him.

Abe had a white knuckle grip on Richard’s arm. “There was a shot and then he hit the ground. And the blood…and…and that damn Captain Simcoe.” 

Mary kissed the side of Abe’s head. “Breathe, Abraham.” She reached up to touch Abe’s fingers. She didn’t try to remove his hand, just ease his grip on Richard. “Let us thank the Lord he wasn’t taken from us.”

Abe took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He managed a small smile. He nodded once.

Mary smiled indulgently. “And you shouldn’t say such things about Captain Simcoe. He seems determined to find out who did this.”

Abe tensed and pushed her away. “Go back to bed.”

Mary frowned. “Why?”

Abe bared his teeth. “Simcoe is a viper. He’s not interested in finding the real culprit.”

“What makes you say that?” Mary asked in genuine confusion.

Abe sighed heavily. He waved her away. “Never mind. Please, just go back to bed.”

Mary latched onto his arm. “Come with me. You’ve hardly shared my bed all winter. I miss your warmth.”

“No.” Abe stuck his chin out. “I’m not leaving until Father wakes.”

Mary struck out without thinking. “You would go with Anna Strong if she were here.”

“Don’t say that,” Abe growled. He shook her off. “Now, go to bed.”

Mary started to rise. “Very well.”

Abe grabbed her arm at the last second. He held her gaze. “I need to be here. I need to see his eyes.”

Mary swallowed. “Good night, Abraham.”

Abe let her go. “Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just after this episode aired. I figured there would be some Turn fans here who would enjoy it.  
> Dialogue borrowed from Against Thy Neighbor marked w/*


End file.
